We Meet Again
by totallycliche01
Summary: When May suddenly left without any explanation Drew avoided his true feelings and took out his anger on May, causing May to cry and run away. That was 2 years ago now Drew is 17 and May is 16, by a chance meeting May and Drew once again cross paths at Pokemon Academy. Will Drew realise his mistake?
1. Meeting Again

**Chapter 1:**

 **Drew's P.O.V**

I was in homeroom waiting for the teacher with my two friends Paul and Ash. The entire female population was gathered around us and it was getting so irritating, that is until Paul lost his patience and ordered them to get to their seats which they quickly did, much better.

"Man, I wish I could have a decent conversation with a girl my age without them fawning over me" Ash started

"Never happened" Paul said

Paul and Ash both looked at me, I sighed and answered.

"Long time ago I thought so" I said

"What do you mean?" Ash said

This was going to take a while, but I started to explain.

"Before I came to Pokemon Academy, I started my co-ordinator journey and a year later I met this girl called May. When I insulted her she fought back, she defended her pokemon, and believe it or not I actually started to have feelings for her. Until I found out she was just using me, she was just a stupid fan girl"

"What happened?" Ash questioned leaning into his chair

 **FLASHBACK 2 YEARS AGO**

 **Drew's P.O.V**

I was in Petalburge for the annual weekly contest, it was the third day and I won two ribbons, but I was surprised I hadn't seen May, my long-time rival, this was her home town not that i kept tabs on her or anything. Truth be told I actually wanted to see her, her bubbly and caring attitude was contagious and I liked it although I would never admit it to anyone outloud. When she came along she really changed me, I didn't shut people out anymore, well most of the time anyway and I trusted people more. I let my Roselia out to enjoy some fresh air, I kept walking through the quiet streets until someone bumped into me from behind, I was surprised to see who it was.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry, I was is a rush a-" I cut her off

"Still as clumsy as ever I see May" I said, finally she actually looked at me

"Drew!?, what are you doing here?" She questioned while stumbling back, I smirked

"Well if you haven't forgotten the annual Petalburge contests are being held this week, and I plan on actually winning some ribbons"

"Oh right" she said quietly, that's when Roselia came into the conversation

"Ro-ro selia!" Roselia said happily waving one of its roses

"Hey there Roselia" May said smiling warmly and I couldn't help a small smile creep up my face but quickly replaced it with a smirk

"So, what's up with you being late for the contests, I thought from the rate you're going at you would do anything to get an extra ribbon especially with your family here and all"

"Um, I-I'm not really entering the contests here" She replied while stuttering, that peaked my curiosity.

"What, you need extra practice if you want to beat me in the next contests" I teased flicking my green bangs

"I-I'm not competing in the next contest…I'm not competing in a-anymore contests" She said looking at the ground, what on earth is she saying

"What are you talking about, it's your dream"

"I know"

"What's the point of competing and then randomly quitting, was this just a game to you or something!" My temper flared, how could she just do that. She can't just leave contests, leave all her friends, leave me.

"I'm s-sorry" Startled May looked back at

"You know I thought you were different May, but I guess not, you're like every other girl begging for attention and once you got it you move on, well see if I care!"

"D-Drew, it's not like that!"

"Save it, just leave me alone, your just a stupid fangirl!" I said coldly

Her eyes started tearing up, but I didn't care anymore

Some fan girls started to gather around me and May quickly turned around and ran.

"Roselia, Roe" Roselia reasoned but I just simply ignored her.

 **May's P.O.V**

I kept running, I can't believe he just said that to me, I had no choice. Tears kept running down my face and I kept sobbing, I finally sat on a bench. I wanted to say goodbye but not like that.

"Roselia"

I turned my attention to my left and I saw a Roselia, but not just any Roselia, it was Drew's.

"You should get back to your trainer Roselia" I said quietly

She handed me a rose but not a red one it was a light violet colour symbolizing magic. At least Roselia understood.

"Thank you Roselia, I'll miss you too"

She jumped into my arms and I hugged her tight before she left to go back to Drew, again I started crying.

It was time for me to leave.

 **END OF FLASHBACK Drew's P.O.V**

"That's tough bro" Ash said

"Predictable" Paul said

"Well whatever, it's not like I'm going to see her again"

Just then Mr Simon entered.

"Ok class today we have three new students, please treat them with respect" He said as he stood in front of the class

A girl with bright orange hair tied into a side pony tail entered wearing blue washed jeans, white converse and an aqua blue tank top. Paul seemed bored, but Ash kept staring at her, I rolled my eyes at him.

"Hi, my name is Misty Waterflower and i spealise with water pokemon, also i'm a trainer" She introduced, she defiantly looked like a tomboy, she had a fierce aura that was coming of her in waves

Next a girl with midnight blue hair entered wearing dark blue jeans with a brown belt attached to it, she had her hair let out and was wearing a black tank top with a pink cardigan. She looked like a perky cheerleader, lots of guys started drooling over her.

"Hiya, name's Dawn Diamond, and I'm a co-ordinator" she said happily

Lastly a girl with long brown hair entered wearing a red bandanna around her neck with a white pokeball sign on it. She had a blood red top over a black singlet and was wearing red and white converse shoes and white jeans with some rose patters at the bottom.

"Hello, my name's May Melody and I'm a co-ordinator" she said with a bright smile. My heart dropped, no way. I looked at her eyes and I knew it was the May I knew because she had the same striking sapphire eyes.

"Please take any seat that is available" Mr Simon said

They took three seats that were in the front, thank goodness we were all at the back.

All I know is my life was going to get a whole lot more complicated.

The bell rang and everyone headed to their first class.

 **BATTLE CLASS ASH'S P.O.V**

Right now Drew, Paul and I were seating in one of the many rows in the battle stadium waiting for our teacher, Cynthia, who's actually Drew's mother. Those new girls were here too, I was interested in that Misty girl.

Cynthia entered and everyone stopped talking, no one messed with Cynthia she was highly respected, you do NOT want to get on her bad side.

"Alright class today we will have a practical, for those who don't know me my name is Cynthia and I expect nothing but respect" She started.

"Now who would like to battle today, I along with most of the class raised their hands eager to show our talents.

"Actually Miss Cynthia, I was wondering if I as well as Victoria and Vanessa could battle the newbies" Veronica said standing up along with Vanessa and Victoria

"I don't see why not, girls" Cynthia said looked at Misty, May and Dawn who all nodded and went towards the battle arena along with the triple V's.

"This will be a three on three battle with only one pokemon and no time limit, trainers release you pokemon" the referee exclaimed.

"Ponyta, show em what you got" Vanessa said releasing her pokemon

"Espeon, let's go" Victoria said also letting out her pokemon from her belt

"Blastoise sweetie, shine" Veronica said getting her pokemon out from her belt as well

"Blazeiken, take the stage" May said releasing her pokemon from a charm bracelet

"Mamoswine, spotlight" Dawn said also releasing her Mamoswine from her charm bracelet

"Garydos, make your mark" Misty said also getting a pokemon from her bracelet

The battle commenced

"Blastoise use water gun on Blazeiken" Veronica said

"Dodge it by using full power sky upper cut" May ordered quickly

Blazeiken easily dodged while leaping in the air coming down doing an amazing sky upper cut which barely left blastoise standing.

"Mamoswine use earthquake" Dawn commanded

"Leap!" Misty and May said together, both Blazeiken and Garydos quickly jumped into the air while the earthquake was commencing, which took out Blastoise and left Ponyta and Espeon weak. Both pokemon landed

"Ponyta, flame thrower"

"Espeon physic on the flame thrower"

The cause of physic made the flame thrower even faster, but it also parted three ways heading towards all three pokemon.

"Garydos, use protect and get around Mamoswine" Misty said quickly while her pokemon wrapped around Dawn's, the flame thrower doing little affect.

"Blazeiken, stay!" May said

Blazeiken did as was told, but it didn't get hurt it looked like it was absorbing it

"What!" Veronica and Victoria screamed

"Let's finish this up" Misty said

"Elemental Fusion!" All three girls said at once

Garydos shot a huge and powerful water gun which interlocked with Mamoswine's ice shard attack and Blazeiken flame thrower.

The attack got a direct hit and a huge smoke appeared, once it cleared it showed Blazeiken, Mamoswine, and Garydos standing proudly while Espeon and Ponyta were on the ground fainted.

"And the winners of this battle are May, Misty and Dawn with Blazeiken, Garydos and Mamoswine" The referee shouted, the audience broke out into a huge cheer, the triple V's didn't even get one attack on them, speaking of which they groggily made their way back to their seats.

Dawn, May ad Misty all bowed.

"Great job Blazeiken, return"

"Thankyou Mamoswine"

"Much appreciated Garydos"

They all made their way to their seats.

"That was awesome" I said to Paul and Drew

"They defiantly know each other" Drew said

"Luck" Paul said

"That was a fantastic battle, can someone tell me the techniques that were used in the battle?" Cynthia said

"Team work"

"Trust"

"Practice"

"Bond"

Random answers kept being called

"Yes, all of these were used, and this is how all battles should be"

The bell rang for lunch and everyone fled

"May, Misty, Dawn can I please have a moment of your time" Cynthia said when they stopped by her, which they accepted.

I was going to go to the cafeteria when Drew grabbed my wrist and yanked me behind the door.

We were trying to hear what they were saying, and a little while after we couldn't hear anything the door opened revealing the three girls and that is how we landed in this situation.


	2. Introductions

**CHAPTER 4 : INTRODUCTIONS**

 **No one's P.O.V**

"Do you know who we are" Paul asked with a cold tone like always

"Actually no, care to enlighten us" Dawn said staring at Paul curious at his rude behaivour

"The names Drew" Drew said as he flicked his bangs out of his face

"Paul" Paul said emotionesley not caring at all

"I'm Ash" Ash introduced himself oblivious as always

"Misty" The redhead replied

"Dawn" Dawn said, tucking a strand of her mindnight blue her behind her ear

"And i'm May, now that we have finished with the introductions, we have to go " May said avoiding looking at Drew which he easily noticed.

The three girls walked past the boys and headed of without another word

" So i'm guessing that's the May you fell in love with" Ash questioned looking at Drew

"Please i've never fell in love with anyone, let alone May. She was just a friend, but she does seem different" Drew said scoffing at Ash and turning his head away from his friends

"Probably because she hates your guts from last time" Paul said with no emotion

Before Drew could comment the bell rang for lunch so they all headed to the cafeteria.

 **At Cafeteria Drew's P.O.V**

I was at our usual table with Paul and Ash eating lunch and talking about new strategies and combinations like we usually do and fan girls trying to get our attention but we just waved them off. Paul informed me that my little sister Jasmine and her best friend were heading up to May, Dawn and Misty. I quickly looked to my right and he was .

 **No one's P.O.V**

"Hi my name's Jasmine and this is my friend Stacy mind if we sit with you three?'' asked Jasmine

"No we don't mind at all" Dawn said with her usual perky smile reaching her cheeks

As the other two girls sat down with the group Stacy complemented them on their battle before and asked what Pokemon they had.

"Well I have a parchurisu, a mamoswine, Lopunny, and aquilava, togekiss, ambipom" Dawn said

"and I have basically water pokemon, a garedos which you have already seen, a vaporeon, a horsea, a dewgong, azuril, and a corsula'' said Misty

" as for me I have a Blazeiken, Bayleaf, blastoise, venursaur, snorlax, beautifly, and a delcatty " May finished

"Misty i heard you were a gym leader, is that right?" Said Stacy, taking a bite out of her sandwich

"Yeah, but right now my sisters are taking over while i attend here at Pokemon Academy" Misty replied

The girls continued to talk and eat their meals until May spoke up

"You know you look really familiar but I just said can't put my finger on it" May said gesturing to Jasmine

"Ohhh, you must know my big brother Drew" Said Jasmine

"Now I see it, but you act so different from Drew" said May suprised Drew even had a sister

"Believe it or not you arent the first person to say, do you know him, he doesn't really talk much about other people'' questioned Jasmine

"You could say that, when I started travelling for my journey Drew quickly became my rival but when I had to leave and stop co-ordinating for a while he kind of got mad at me, but now here I am in the same school as him" May said with a weak smile shrugging her shoulders

"Oh you must be the brunette with the fiery attitude, Drew has mentioned you a couple of timed before, but he never told me your name" Jasmine said realisation sparking in her eyes

"He talked about me!" May spoke suprised

"Why?" Stacy said with a sly and cheeky smile appearing on her face

"No reason, i mean he's just an obnoxious, conceited jerk, i'm suprised he talks about something besides himself" May said blushing, to her relief no one questioned her on it

"I don't blame you sometimes my brother can be a real jerk but also can be super sweet at times'' Jasmine said talking about her big brother

'' Surrrrreeeee…" Stacy said sarcastically

After that everyone started laughing

"Hey but why did May stop coordinating?'' Stacy said whispering to Misty clearly curious who was sitting right next to her

"I can here you Stella'' said May taking a bite our of her spaghetti

"W-what h-how did y-you hear me?" asked a shocked Stacy

May, Misty, Jasmine and Dawn all started laughing

"You are just a loud moud Stacy i wouldn't be suprised if the table across the room heard you" Jasmine teased her best friend and Stacy rolled her eyes

"May isn't the only one who had to stop coordinating, I did too and Misty had to stop battling" said Dawn

"Why?'' Jasmine said clearly confused

"Someone just came up and we had to take a little break" said Misty dodging the question but before Jasmine and Stacy could ask any more questions the bell rang for third period.

"Let's go" said May, Dawn and Misty in unison all standing up now nervous since they were asking so many questions about their past


	3. Battle of the Bands

"What class do you have next" Dawn asked Stacy and Jasmine

"Music" both girls replied in unison

"Guess we're in the same class, let's go" said Misty

The new group of friends headed to their next class: music

 **IN MUSIC ROOM**

Everyone was sitting in their seats and talking to their friends and waiting for the teacher to begin the class.

"Good morning students, for those who don't know me my name is Miss Alexa and I'm not only going to be your teacher I'm also going to be one of the 3 judges for 'The Battle Of The Bands' along with Principal Cynthia and Mr Simon your homeroom teacher" said Miss Alexa

Everyone one in the class had confused looks on their faces then Miss Alexa realised that she still hasn't told anyone what 'Battle Of The Bands' is.

"Oh, sorry sweeties I still haven't told you have I?" said Miss Alexa

Everyone sweat dropped at her forgetfulness

"Pokemon Academy is going to have a music competition which is called 'Battle Of The Bands', you get in groups, pairs or you could do it by yourself and you can basically do any kind of musical talent you want, oh and you have to have a name, what else?... oh right you get points for originality like playing your own instruments or writing your own songs if your singing, but we could also give topics for those who choose to write songs, now did I forget something? Oh yes how could I forget? After all of this there is going to be a school dance!" said an excited Miss Alexa

''I'll leave the sign-up sheets on the door, you have the rest of the lesson to talk about the competition while i mark some papers" Miss Alexa said as she headed to her desk.

The whole class was thrilled for the news, you could hear things like 'omg what am I going to where? Or 'this is going to be so much fun' and 'who am I going to take to the dance' and other squeals, you could feel the excitement in the air.

"so what are you two doing for BOTB?" asked Dawn

"Me and Jasmine are going to be singing, what about you guys?" said Stacy

"We are going to be a band, you know playing instruments and sing, plus May is good at writing songs and singing, Dawn is awesome on the base and i admit i can rock the drums" replied Misty twisting a pencil in her hand

"So then i presume you guys have done this before, what's your name?'' asked May looking at Jasmine and Stacy

"Sapphires like usual, we've done this talent show like a billion times so everyone just sticks with their names but what are you guys going to name your band?" Stacy asked

"Our band is called Dream Catcher, at our previous school we had talent shows as well and along with some other friends we formed a band naming it Dream Catcher so why not" Dawn said happily

"Cool" asked both Jasmine and Stacy approving the name

''Great now that that's settled I'll sign us up, I'll sign you two up as well'' Misty said as she went so put their names on the signing up sheets.

Meanwhile with the boys...

"I'll go sign us up" Ash said getting out of his chair, Drew and Paul nodded their heads agreeing with him. **CHAPTER 5: FEELINGS**

 **ASH'S P.O.V**

We've already deciding on what we were going to do after all it's the same thing every year. I'll be on the drums, Paul on guitar and Drew with base and singing. We also decided our it's called 'Amnesia' by 5 seconds of summer.

I walked up to the sign-up sheet and put down all our names on the blanch sheet of paper which already had more than enough people on it. I turned around heading back to my seat when I accidentally bumped into somebody, once I steadied myself I looked up to see Misty.

''Sorry, I'm a bit of a klutz sometimes" I apologized scratching the back of my black messy hair covered by my faviourite hat.

She smiled and said it was ok. Now that I saw her up close I had to admit she was pretty cute. What he didn't know was that Misty was thinking the exact same thing.

"Oh and sorry about before, I don't usually eavesdrop on other people's conversations" I said continuing the conversation, she was really easy to talk to. Most girls i talk to just squeal and burst my ear drums.

"It's cool, I'm sure you don't, are you signing up for the Battle of The Bands?" Misty said with a warm smile and I blushed a little without realising it

"Umm… Yeah, Paul, Drew and I are going to sign up together as a band what about you?'' I asked

"Same, but it's with May and Dawn, anyway I should probably getting back to them, I'll see you around Ash'' said Misty with a little wave while putting the finished signup sheets on Miss Alexa's desk

I watched her walk away before i quickly went back to my seat

 **No one's P.O.V**

Misty returned to her table unaware that her friends were watching everything

"What was that all about?" Dawn said with a mischievous grin on her face excited that one of her best friends looked interested in a boy.

"What was what about?'' Misty said pretending she didn't know what they were talking about with a blush appearing on her face which she quickly tried to hide.

"Don't play dumb with us, we heard every single word, you two look so cute together" said May which started to make Misty blush even more

"Fine, I guess I might like him'' said Misty red as a tomato now

All the girls started laughing

"I think he likes you too" said Jasmine

"How do you know?" said Misty

''It looks that way, plus the blush on his face doesn't hurt either" said Stacy answering Misty's question for Jasmine

Before anyone could say anything else the bell rang and since today was Wednesday they could go home early. (A.N I just wanted them to get out of school)

"We'll see you tomorrow" said May as she and the rest of the girls grabbed their books getting out of their seats, everyone rushing out of class thrilled that school was finally over

"How about we all meet at the pokemon café tomorrow? You can each bring one pokemon their too" suggested Jasmine as she walked out with Stacy next to her.

''Got it see you there'' Dawn answered

Once Stacy and Jasmine were out of sight along with everyone else in the room the three girls starting talking.

"Come on we have to go we're already late" said Misty

"Ok, you two go ahead I have to meet the others, they must be worried sick, call me if something happens straight away" said Dawn

"Ok, same with you" said May

But as they were talking, 3 boys were listening to every single word they were saying as Paul noticed that they were waiting for everyone to leave.

"Guys, let's go we can't get caught for spying on them again, Misty is going to think I'm some creepy stalker" whispered Ash in a worried tone

''We will get caught if you keep talking, besides since when do you care about what Misty thinks'' Drew said slying also having witnessed the exchange between his friend and the redhead

"Let's get out of here" said Paul as he grabbed Drew and Ash quite annoyed

The boys left just in time, as the girls walked out, Dawn went to the right and Misty and May went to the left of the hallway all in a rush. The boys were already out of sight and were talking outside.

"What was that all about?" asked Drew

"Propably nothing, but Drew didn't you forget something?" questioned Paul with an emotionless tone

"Don't think so" Drew said, and Paul rolled his eyes

"Your sister must have been waiting at her locker for a while by now" Paul said and Drew finally realised

"Oh man, see you later!" said Drew already running knowing how angry his sister could get


	4. Family

When Drew reached Jasmine's locker she did not look happy

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, I HAVE BEEN WAITING HERE LIKE FOREVER!" said Jasmine in an angry and annoyed tone

"I'm sorry, I forgot, come on let's go before mum starts to get worried'' said Drew in between pants as he caught his breath.

"Are you ok?, you look like you just ran a marathon" Jasmine said giggling

"let's just go'' said Drew annoyed

As they kept walking Drew was curious to what Jasmine and Stacy were talking about before with May and her friends since at the cafeteria he heard his name a few times

 **DREW'S P.O.V**

Before I could ask her a question she asked me one.

"So are 'Hunters' participating in Battle of the Bands?" My sister asked adding quotation marks on the word Hunters which is the name of my band with Ash and Paul

"No, Hunters are winning" I said with my usual hair flip and smirk

"I don't know about that me and Stacy are improving in music plus Dream Catcher seem to be good enough" Jasmine said with a smirk of her own, guess it runs in the family but still I was pretty curious to what she just said.

"Dream Catcher?'' I questioned

"Oh right I didn't tell you, Dream Catcher is the name of the band Misty, Dawn, and May-ay are in" said Jasmine getting all lovey dovey when she said May's name.

"What makes you think I like May?" I said

"Well before she left you used to talk about her all the time so I just guessed that you lik-" said Jasmine but before she could finish I interrupted her.

"Why would I like a girl who doesn't trust me after 2 years and who lied to me!" I said angrily

"I-I'm s-sorry" said a sad Jasmine

Right at that moment I felt a pang of guilt shoot at me, which is rare for me, only a few people can make me feel like this, my family and May USED to.

"Sorry, I'm just really frustrated today" I said

"It's okay, but I think your wrong about her, May seems really sweet and nice why don't you like her?'' asked Jasmine

I can't believe i'm taling to her about this, running my hand through my green locks

"When I met her at first I did but that day when she told me she had to stop coordinating and I asked why, she didn't tell me and that's why I got mad, I thought she trusted me but it was all a lie, I bet she only talked to me to get attention, you know crazed fan girls." I said

"Maybe she had a good reason why she couldn't tell you along with Dawn and Misty" Jasmine argued. I was suprised to here that Dawn and Misty had to leave too but I just shrugged it off, I barely knew them but they seem to know May a lot.

"Yeah, like what?" I asked not thinking of a reasonable reason why she couldn't tell me

"Drew trust me, I might have not known her from back then but something tells me that she is still the same May and I think you should give her another chance" said Jasmine

"I don't know?" I said

"Here we are" I said.

We both entered our house which was pretty big, actually you could say it was a mansion my family is rich after all. Paul and Ash are going to be staying at my house starting from tomorrow since their parents are going on some business trip and my mum (Cynthia) let them stay here so Thursday is perfect since there is no school.

"Hey kids, how's school?'' said my dad but everyone else calls him Mr Hayden or Mark, that's his first name. I got my green hair from him but my sister got our Mother's lime green eyes; I did too but mine look way darker…like emeralds.

"It was great, I made some new friends plus me and Drew are both entering the battle of the bands" said Jasmine before I could reply

"So you made some new friends, what are their names?" asked my dad while taking a sip from his coffee

"Well there's Misty, a water pokemon trainer, Dawn, she's a from Jhoto and a co-ordinator along with May, she's from Hoenn, she's also a co-ordinator" answered my sister

"Isn't May that girl you used to constantly talk about when you started your journey Drew" asked my dad once again and I could see where he was going with this as Cynthia and Jasmine started giggling and I blushed in embarrassment.

"Yes, but now I don't, end of conversation" I said

"Okay, okay whatever you say Drew" said my dad but there was definitely sarcasm in his voice but I chose to ignore it, while my sister tried to hide her giggles.

"Anyway, finish your homework and then don't forget to clean the house once you're done so the house is clean for your friends Drew" said my dad finally dropping the subject to my relief. Me and my sister both headed to our rooms and did as we were told, and then finally I fell asleep in my own room.

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **NO ONE'S P.O.V**

Cynthia and Mark were in the living room watching television and drinking some coffee while Drew and Jasmine were probably dressing up and brushing their teeth, when the bell rang.

''I'll get it'' said Cynthia while opening the door, she was greeted by two familiar faces one had a happy and goofy smile as usual and the other had a emotionless face. Cynthia gave them a warm smile and let them in.

"Good morning boys, you're right on time" said Cynthia while leading them into the leaving room where Mark also greeted them.

"Good morning, thanks for letting us stay here while our parents are out Mr Hayden, we really appreciate it" said Ash while Paul said a simple thank you to show he still had manners

"No need to be formal boys, call me Mark and it's no problem at all that you're staying here, your parents are great friends to me so please make yourselves at home, Drew will be here any moment Cynthia has gone to get him" said Mark

"Ok" said Ash happily

"Hey guys" said Drew once he came downstairs

"Drew can you please take them to your room breakfast will be ready soon" said Cynthia while going into the kitchen to make the food

"Got it" Drew said and without another word the three boys headed upstairs to Drew's room.

Drew's room had a king sized bed with a forest green blanket and black pillows. There was a study table and also closet. There was a guitar next to his bed. There were also three bags on the floor.

Once they entered they all sat on a bean bag each near Drew's bed.

"So what do you guys want to do today since there's no school and all?" asked Drew

"How about the pokemon café, we haven't been there in a while and I bet Pikachu wants to go too right Pikachu?'' Answering Drew while questioning the Pikachu resting on his shoulders.

"Pika, pika" said Pikachu in a happy tone

"I'll take that as a yes, so what do you think guys?" questioned Ash once again

"Of course you would pick a place with food Ash, but whatever" said Paul in an emotionless tone

"Then it's decided we'll go to the pokemon café" said Drew but before anyone could say anything else there was a knock at the door.

"Drew, mum says you all have to come down for breakfast" said a voice behind the door that belongs to Jasmine

"Let's go, what do you think it is waffles, bacon and bread, butter on toast?" said Ash making a beeline for the kitchen leaving both boys to roll their eyes while making their way downstairs as well before Ash could eat all their food.

"Yum pancakes, these are delicious thanks Cynthia" said Ash with a spoon full of pancake in his mouth

"You're welcome Ash" Cynthia said while slightly giggling at the appetite of the 16 year old boy

''Hey, save some for the rest of us" said Drew while placing a few pancakes on his plate with some maple syrup along with Paul

"Jasmine where are you going you haven't even had breakfast yet?" asked Cynthia noticing she was already dressed up in her usual outfit and heading out the door.

"Oh, I'm meeting my friends at the pokemon café so I won't need to eat breakfast" said Jasmine excited to see her best friend along with her new friends

"Alright, just be home by 6 sweetie" said Cynthia happy that her daughter made friends with three of the new girls so quickly.

"Hold on Jasmine we're coming too" said Drew hearing the whole conversation

"Fine, but hurry up you know how Stacy hates waiting and I doubt May, Dawn, and Misty do either'' said Jasmine with just a bit of annoyance in her voice as she has to wait for her brother and friends, but still waited seeing as it maybe could be a good chance for at least May and Drew to have a happy conversation.

As soon as Ash heard Misty's name he quickly got up and washed his plate.

"Wow Ash you're in a rush to go to the pokemon café or by any chance does this have to do with you wanting to see Misty?" Jasmine said with a giggle.

"W-what, no I-I'm just still hungry t-that's all'' stuttered Ash a blush as red as the bandanna around May's neck appearing on his face, while the two boys behind him snickered as they knew how their food loving friend really felt about the water pokemon trainer.

"Whatever you say Ash let's just go" replied Drew seeing as everyone was ready to leave.


End file.
